I will never give Up on You
by Arwennicole
Summary: Harry's wife and child are missing. It's up to him to find them before it is too late. However, he doesn't know what is in store for him. R&R please. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. Prologue

I will never give Up on You

By

Nicole

Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic so please be kind.

I will never give Up on You

Prologue

After Harry Potter graduated Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, he began to start his life out as an aurora. The once famous boy that defeated Voldemort was now a fully grown man at the age of twenty-one. A few years after he graduated, he married Hermonie Granger, the most intelligent girl in Hogwarts and his best friend. Now everything seemed to be in order for the wizard, but...well...everything has a bump in the road.

Harry had just came back from the Ministry of Magic when Hermonie came out to greet him. Harry smiled and gave his wife a quick kiss before they walked inside. "So, how was your day?" She asked.

"It was all right, it could have gone better," he answered.

Hermonie nodded before they heard crying upstairs. "I'll get her," Harry insisted. Hermonie smiled as her husband walked upstairs before heading towards the kitchen.

Harry walked into the nursery and smiled as he walked over to the crib near the window. He picked his daughter Lily Grace Potter up and he held her in his arms. She was about three-months-old and another holder of Harry's heart. He sat down in the rocking chair in the corner and fed his daughter and didn't even hear his wife come upstairs to see him. Hermonie smiled and leaned against the doorframe. Lily reached up and grasped her father's thumb. "She has grown close to you," she remarked. Harry looked up and nodded to her. Hermonie stood behind him while admiring Lily. Harry then stood up and placed Lily into her crib before they walked downstairs.

They were sitting in the living room when Hermonie held onto her husband's hand. "Do you remember the day that you proposed?" She asked. Harry gave her hand a gently squeeze before answering.

"I remember, we were at Ginny's wedding and Ron had talked me into it. I remember being so nervous that I could barely get the words out of my mouth. At least you agreed," he replied.

She kissed the top of his hand before smiling at him. "We have been together for so long. We were dating since our sixth year," she added.

"The fun part was asking you out during the sixth year," he chuckled.

Hermonie gave a small laugh before nodding. "A year after that attack. You just wanted to be happy," she murmured. Harry nodded and tilted his head back. The memories of Sirius Black dying continued to come back into his mind. Hermonie looked at him to see that he was thinking about it again. "Harry, it's been six years since that time," she pointed out. Harry agreed before smiling at her. He kissed her forehead before getting up.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'll get changed out of these robes," he mumbled.

Hermonie nodded and watched as Harry walked upstairs to get changed while she finished dinner.

Harry came downstairs wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a blue sweater. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermonie jumped slightly and gave her husband a playful glare. "You should sneak up on a woman that is cooking, Mr. Potter," she teased. She poked him in the chest and sent him away before he drove her crazy.

A couple hours later after the kitchen was cleaned and the dishes were washed, they sat in the living room once again without saying anything. Hermonie fell asleep with her head in Harry's lap while Harry fell asleep with his head tilted back. They woke up when Lily began to cry again. Harry decided to take care of Lily again since Hermonie took care of her all day while he was at work.

After he took care of Lily's needs, he saw that she was falling asleep. He placed the infant into her crib and pulled a pink blanket around her. He had the little mobile play above her crib. Small cats and dogs were turning above Lily's head as it played soft music. "Sweet dreams, Lily, daddy loves you," he murmured. Then he walked over to the door before he got a final glance at Lily's crib. He turned out the light and closed the door.

Hermonie was pulled the sheets down on the bed when Harry came out of the bathroom. Harry smiled and kissed his wife before they got into bed. They got comfortable in each other's arms before sleep began to claim them. "I love you, Hermonie," he whispered.

"I love you too, Harry," she whispered back.

Then they were fast asleep.

Somewhere in the wizarding world, Voldemort was plotting a plan to get Harry Potter. "We have learned that Mr. Harry Potter is married and has a child," Voldemort confirmed. His group of Death Eaters nodded in agreement. "Then, we'll use that to our advantage. We'll use the wife and child to get to him. As soon as we know when we can attack, we will," he ordered. The Death Eaters nodded before getting up. "You have your orders now go," he ordered. Then they were gone.

AN: I hope that was good enough for my first try. I'll keep going if you want. Please review.


	2. The False Alarm

Chapter 1: The False Alarm

Harry woke up one morning and smiled to see his wife fast asleep in his arms. He kissed the side of her head before he got up to get ready for work. Hermione woke up shortly after he did and walked down the hall to the other bathroom.

Once they were dressed and cleaned up, Lily began to cry again. Hermione took her turn to take care of Lily this time.

She walked into the nursery and smiled to see her baby ready for her morning feeding. She picked her up from her crib and began to feed her. Crookshanks, the old, fat cat, watched as her master fed an infant. Harry came into the room and sighed to see his wife's cat watching him. "Hermione, must you have that awful cat in here?" He asked.

"Oh come off it, Harry, she's minding her own business," She answered.

Harry rolled his eyes before the cat hissed. "I never really did like that cat," he groaned.

"She's not very fond of you too," she jested.

Harry chuckled before looking at Lily. "Hermione, have you been putting spells on our baby at night?" He asked. Hermione gave him a strange look.

"Why are you asking such a thing?" She asked.

"I don't know, it's just that every night around 1:30 Lily starts to cry at that time. However, last night it was different. She was quiet as a mouse," he answered.

"It was a bit strange. I think she was just tired, Harry."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

However, Harry couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about it. He couldn't understand why his daughter didn't make a single noise during the night and it bothered him a bit. He pushed it away and picked Lily up. "Daddy's little angel," he cooed. Lily giggled and placed her hands on Harry's face. He kissed her forehead and smiled at Hermione. "I have to get to work," he commented. He placed Lily back into Hermione's arms before grabbing his wand. He gave her a quick kiss and kissed the top of Lily's head before he left. Hermione smiled and placed Lily into her crib again.

Harry was writing up his report on his last mission when he looked at the photographs on his desk. He had a picture of him, Hermione, and Lily, the picture was taken a month after Lily was born. The one in the middle was Hermione, it was taken a week after Harry proposed. The last picture was their wedding day. Harry smiled before getting back to his report. "Did you look at the _Daily Prophet_ this morning?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head before Ron placed it in front of him. He picked it up and began to read it.

****

You-Know-Who's Death Eaters Spotted!

It has been six years since the Death Eaters have been spotted

They have been spotted around the home of Harry, Hermione, and Lily Potter. Hopefully the Potters will know how to protect their little darling child from the dangers of you-know-who.

The article went on, but Harry couldn't read anymore. He saw a picture of the Death Eaters around the house. His eyes widened when he saw one near Lily's room. "That answers a lot on why Lily was quiet during the night," he murmured.

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry didn't answer, he then knew he had to get home as soon as he could. "Hermione and Lily are in danger," he mumbled. He jumped up from his seat and ran out of the office with Ron right behind him.

Harry hurried home and opened the door. His eyes widened in disbelief. His whole house was trashed. "Hermione," he whispered. Ron watched as Harry ran as fast as he could around the house. He ran into Lily's nursery, the whole room was destroyed. The crib was tipped over, pictures were hanging off the wall, and baby clothes were thrown everywhere. He hurried to his room and prayed all he could do was hope.

He opened the bedroom door and saw that the room like all the other rooms, was destroyed. He heard something in the closet and pulled out his wand. Harry cautiously walked over to the closet and opened it. He pointed the wand around, but he sighed in relief when he found Hermione and Lily in the closet. "Oh, thank God," he murmured. He pulled them into his arms and held them close. "I was worried that they took you," he whispered. Hermione wrapped an arm around his neck and let a few tears fall from her eyes and into his robes. Ron came into the room and sighed in relief to see that Hermione and Lily were all right.

"They came in through the backdoor, Crookshanks was hissing and spitting. I hurried up the stairs and grabbed Lily. I heard them searching all over the house. I hid in the closet and placed a charm so they couldn't hear us," she explained.

Harry let her go and placed his hands on the sides of her face. "All that matters is that you and Lily are both safe. My worse fear was that they found you," he comforted.

"They didn't find us," she pointed out.

Ron then cleared his throat and they looked at him. "If you don't mind, I'm sure that Cornelius Fudge would like to know where we have been all morning," Ron pointed out.

"You left the office?" She asked.

"I had to, I saw the article in the _Daily Prophet_ and then when it said that the Death Eaters were spotted around our house, I had to see if you were all right," he explained.

"It's a good thing you came when you did."

They knew that they had to hide Hermione and Lily before Voldemort found them again. "Um, you can stay with Lavender and me," Ron suggested.

"That's kind of you, Ron, but that's the next place they'll search. How about Ginny?" Hermione suggested.

Harry and Ron flinched at the thought. "Come on you guys, you should get used to it," Hermione scolded.

"You know that I'm still not fond of it," Ron mumbled.

"Get used to it, Ron, she's been married to him for two years now," Hermione pointed out.

Hermione cleared off the bed and pulled a suitcase out. She started to pack her things before staring at them. "Ron, Harry, at least Mr. and Mrs. Weasely are able to accept it," Hermione remarked. Harry decided to help his wife pack since she wasn't going to budge.

Later that morning, they arrived at Ginny's house and Harry got their bags out of the car. He had taken the rest of the day off after the scare from the Death Eaters. They walked over and knocked on the door. Ginny opened the door with a little girl sitting on her hip. "Harry, Hermione, Ron! Come in, come in," she greeted. They walked inside and placed their bags on the floor. Ginny placed the girl on the floor and hugged Hermione. "I just got word from Ron, it must have been awful," she orated.

"I'm okay, Ginny, really," Hermione assured.

Hermione then undid Lily's carrier and picked her up. "Oh! Hermione she's just darling!" Ginny gasped. Hermione smiled before placing her into Ginny's arms.

"So, where is Mr. Right?" Harry teased.

Ginny looked at the clock before she answered him. "He should be home any minute now," she replied. Not even a minute after those words left her mouth the door opened.

"Ginny, Danielle, I'm home," a voice announced.

"We're up here," Ginny informed.

Harry closed his eyes and turned around. "Well, hello there, Harry," the person greeted.

"Hello...Draco," Harry answered.

Hermione nudged him and smiled at Draco. Draco walked over to Ginny and smiled at Lily. "So, this is the little Potter I have heard so much about," Draco commented. Hermione took Lily back into her arms with a smile.

"This is our daughter, Lily Grace Potter," Hermione informed.

"She's a beautiful child, you two must be so proud," he remarked.

Harry stood next to Hermione with a nod. "She's lovely," he complimented.

"Thank you," Hermione answered.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room," Ginny suggested.

Harry watched Draco while he walked to the room.

That night, the house was quiet and everyone was sleeping peacefully. However, Harry just had an uncomfortable feeling to be in Draco Malfoy's house.

AN: End chapter 2. I had read my first chapter over and I'm sorry if I made people angry when I misspelled Hermione. Thank you for telling me. Chapter 3 should be up soon.


	3. They're Really Gone

Chapter 3: They're Really Gone

**A Week Later**

Hermione and Ginny watched as their husbands left. Danielle yawned and placed her head on Ginny's shoulder. "She's such a darling," Hermione complimented.

"You should have seen Draco the day she was first brought home," Ginny laughed.

Hermione laughed with her before she felt a chill going down her spine. She ignored it and walked into the house.

Later that morning, Hermione just placed Lily down for her nap when she heard the door open. She gasped when she heard Ginny scream. "GINNY!" She yelled. She hurried out of the room to see if her friend was all right.

She came downstairs and saw Ginny unconscious on the floor. "Ginny!" She gasped. She hurried next to her friend when she saw a Death Eater coming up to her. Before she could do anything, she felt something hit her hard over the head and she was unconscious as well.

"Take care of the girl," Voldemort ordered.

"What about Malfoy's son's wife?" A Death Eater asked.

"Leave her, she won't be waking up for awhile," Voldemort replied.

Another Death Eater came downstairs with Lily in his arms. "Let's go," Voldemort ordered. Then they were gone.

While Harry was finishing his mission, Draco came home only to find Ginny on the floor. "Ginny!" Draco gasped. He held Ginny in his arms before contacting someone to help her get Ginny to a hospital.

Harry came to the hospital after learning that Hermione was missing. He found Draco in the hall and pinned him up against the wall. "WHERE ARE THEY, DRACO!?" He yelled. Draco glared at him before trying to pry his hands off his robes.

"I don't know where they took Hermione or Lily," Draco insisted.

"YOU'RE LYING, YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE AND YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME NOW!" Harry roared.

Ron hurried over and dragged Harry off Draco. Draco glared at Harry. "If I knew where they were I would be with Voldemort right now instead of sitting here and worry about my wife," he pointed out. Harry fell back against the wall. He buried his face into his hands. Ron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her don't worry," Ron vowed.

Sadness plagued Harry's heart and so did worry. Just then a doctor came out. "I did all I could no magic can help this, Mr. Malfoy. The curse placed over her knocked her into a coma," he explained. Draco jumped up in shock.

"How long will she be in the coma?" He asked.

"I am not sure. She'll be under for awhile."

Harry watched as Draco walked into the room to see his wife.

Ginny was lying in the bed with the face mask on. Ron was sitting by his sister with sadness in his eyes. Harry stood by Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder. Draco held onto her hand with sadness showing on his own face. Harry then felt horrible, but he still didn't trust him even if he was married to his best friend's sister. Harry decided to leave when he felt nauseous. "Come on, Ron, Draco, I'll take you home," he suggested. They nodded and left.

When they arrived at Ron's house, Lavender came outside to greet them. Ron nodded to his wife and kissed the top of their son's forehead.

Once Harry walked into the house, he went into the bathroom and he let it all out. (AN: Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)

When he came out like twenty minutes later, Lavender walked over and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders. "I believe that you'll find them, Harry, don't worry," she comforted.

"Thanks, Lavender, but it's just that I've been thinking about what Voldemort might do to them," he groaned.

Lavender nodded and looked at Ron. he was fast asleep on the couch while Draco was asleep on one of the chairs. Harry said his goodnights to everyone before going upstairs to his room. He opened up the bag and pulled out the picture of his family. He placed it on his bedside table before falling asleep.

****

Harry's Dream

The Proposal

__

"Go on, mate, go ask her," Ron insisted.

"I don't I want to," Harry mumbled.

"You've been dating since the sixth year at Hogwarts. I think you can do this," Ron laughed.

Harry looked at Hermione to see her talking to Ginny. Harry sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid she'll let me down," he mumbled. Ron laughed and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You can do this, my friend, just go," Ron demanded.

Harry sighed and walked over to Hermione. "Hermione, I need to talk to you," Harry stated. Hermione nodded and sat in front of him. He then held onto her hands and looked at Ron. Ron nodded and gestured for him to keep going. "Hermione, we have known each other for a long time. I told you during our sixth year that I loved you and I still do love you. However, I want something more for our relationship if you are willing to do it," he explained.

"Where are you going at, Harry?" She asked.

Harry then went down on one knee, grasped her hand in his, and looked into her eyes. He then removed a black box from the pocket of his pants. "Hermione Granger," he started before opening the box to reveal a ring, "will you marry me?" Hermione gasped as she looked at the ring. Tears of happiness were welling up in her eyes.

"Yes, Harry Potter, I will marry you," she replied.

Harry slipped the ring onto her finger and hugged her tight. Hermione hugged him back with a smile. Everyone smiled at them. An auror was going to marry the Professor of Hogwarts. "I love you, Hermonie Granger," he whispered.

"I love you too, Harry Potter," she whispered back.

The Day of the Announcement of Lily

Harry was wincing as Hermonie squeezed his hand tight. Her water broke after she finished teaching. Madam Pomphrey was helping Hermonie the best she could without hurting her. Ron, Lavender, Ginny, and Draco were waiting for the announcement of the baby's birth. Then after another hour of pain, Hermione fell back against Harry and they smiled when they heard their baby's wails. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, it's a girl," she announced. The baby was wrapped in a pink blanket that Hermione's mother gave her.

"I guess we'll have to tell mum and dad about this," she informed.

Harry nodded and smiled as his daughter curled up against Hermione. Madam Pomphrey walked out to tell the group about the baby's birth. "What should we name her?" Hermione asked. Harry thought about it before he thought about his beloved mother.

"How about we name her Lily," he suggested.

"Lily, what about for a middle name?" She asked.

"You think of the middle name."

She thought for a moment before the name came into mind. "Lily Grace," she answered. Harry smiled and kissed the top of his wife's head before taking Lily into his arms.

End Dream

Harry woke up and with a tear on his face. He wiped it away.

Hermione woke up with a really bad headache. She found that she was trapped in a luxurious room. She looked around to find Lily but there was no sight of her. She gasped when the door opened. Voldemort came into the room with some of his Death Eaters. "Well, welcome to my home, Mrs. Potter," he chuckled. Her fear turned into anger.

"Where is my daughter? What have you done with Lily?" Hermonie demanded.

"She's right here," Voldemort assured.

A Death Eater walked over and placed Lily into the cradle. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay, Mrs. Potter," he snarled.

"Harry will come for me, and you know it," she hissed.

"Oh that I hope so. I hope that's what happens. I would like it when Harry comes to save his precious wife and daughter."

He walked over and touched Hermione's face. All she felt was cold as he touched her. "There is a chance for you to join me, Mrs. Potter. We could rule the world together. A smart witch like you and a powerful wizard like me could take over everything," he suggested. Hermione pulled away from him and glared at him.

"I'll never join you," she hissed.

Voldemort grinned. "You'll think again once I kill _Harry Potter_," Voldemort snapped.

"You can never defeat Harry, he'll destroy you like he has many times before," she hissed.

Voldemort snarled and grabbed Hermonie's chin. "Don't count on it, Mrs. Potter, I'll finish Harry Potter once and for all," he snarled. Hermonie lifted her hand and punched him. A scratch was revealed on the Dark Wizard's face. "What is this?" He ordered. He snatched Hermione's hand and saw the diamond on her finger. Hermione gasped as Voldemort threw her up against the wall. "We'll return," he assured. Then they left. Hermione stood up and walked over to Lily's crib. She picked Lily up and sighed sadly. She was trapped in Voldemort's land. Fear had claimed Hermione Granger/Potter's heart. She feared of what Voldemort would do to Harry when he found them.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you are looking forward to the next chapter.


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

Harry went to the office and looked at the _Daily Prophet._

****

You-Know-Who Captured Hermione and Lily Potter

A few days ago, Harry Potter's wife, Hermione, and their daughter, Lily, were kidnapped over three days ago. You-Know-Who captured his wife and daughter and hopefully we'll be able to find them before it is too late.

He put it down and placed his hands on his head. Sadness plagued his heart once again. Fear bothered him much worse. He feared for his wife and daughter. He prayed that they were safe once again. He prayed that Voldemort didn't touch Hermione or Lily.

When he finished the paperwork of his last mission, he decided not to come back to the Ministry of Magic until Hermione and Lily were found.

Hermione woke up in the four-post bed to find the curtains around her bed were closed. She found herself in a beautiful nightgown, but she couldn't understand why she was being treated so kindly but she was married to the enemy. She climbed out of the bed and saw that the room was lightened with candles and the fireplace. She found Voldemort standing there with an evil grin on his face. "What are you doing in my room?" She demanded.

"Actually, Mrs. Potter, I'm just allowing you to stay in _my_ room. I just wanted to see how you slept," he answered.

"Well, you can see that I slept fine," she huffed.

Voldemort nodded and watched as Hermione looked over the gowns that were left in the closet for her. She walked over to Lily's crib and picked her up. "If you don't mind, _Lord _Voldemort," she suggested. Voldemort left while Hermione got changed after feeding Lily. She looked over the gowns and picked out a stunning blue dress. She knew that Voldemort wanted her to wear these gowns to make him and his Death Eaters satisfied. However, he never laid a hand on her. Even though he never harmed Hermione physically, but he was hurting her mentally. Hermione sighed and knew that he wanted her to join him for breakfast once again like he has asked her to do during the past three days. She wished she had her wand so she could protect herself from Voldemort and his servants. She prayed that Harry would find her soon or she would die from heartbreak.

Voldemort smiled as Hermione came down the stairs looking beautiful. He admired her beauty just as much as he admired all of her. He spied on her when she was at Hogwarts, when she married Harry, and he even spied on her the time she was giving birth to Lily. He watched her ever since the day he learned about her existence. He would do anything to make her belong to him. however, he knew that she was strong and he wouldn't lay a hand on her. He was going to make her be his as soon as he killed Harry. Getting Harry to know where she was, was going to be easy. Voldemort stood up as Hermione walked over to the table. "Well, well, well, even for a Professor at Hogwarts, you're still a beautiful woman," he commented.

"May I ask where you got these gowns?" She asked rather snooty.

"Now, none of that, Mrs. Potter, please, sit," he hinted.

Hermione didn't like feeling that she was treated much like the lady status that she was, but she still had a feeling that Voldemort wanted more from her as soon as she was forced to watch her husband die. Hermione wished that there were a way for her to contact Harry to warn him that it was a trap to tell him that she and Lily were all right. She also wanted him to know how much she loved him. She held back her tears as she tried to continue on with her plan. She was going to gain Voldemort's trust, once she gained his trust, she would be able to roam around the mansion without being dragged back to her room.

That night, Hermione was getting ready for bed when she felt a chill go through the room. She turned and let out a gasp at what she saw. "S-Sirius?" She asked. Sirius Black walked over to her.

"I came to help you, Hermione," he answered.

He held out a hand and Hermione grabbed it. His once pure white form changed into a human form. "I had to have a human's touch in order to help you, thank you," he explained.

"What are we going to do without Voldemort finding us?" She asked.

Sirius grinned before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Remember, I'm an Animagus," he reminded. Hermione smiled before she watched her husband's godfather turn into a black dog. She stroked the top of the dog's head.

"Good luck," she whispered.

She watched as the dog jumped out of the window. Hermione looked out the window and watched as Sirius landed on all four paws and ran. She heard Lily crying and turned to tend to her daughter.

Harry was sitting by Draco and Ron trying to figure out a plan. Just then, Lavender came in with a shocked look on her face. "Harry, you may want to see this," she informed. Harry stood up and walked out of the room with Lavender.

Once they entered the den, Harry saw a dog sitting next to the door. "Lavender, why is there a dog in here?" Ron asked.

"It's not what you think, Ron," Lavender replied.

Harry's eyes widened when the dog turned into Sirius Black. "It can't be!" Harry gasped.

"Sirius?" Ron asked.

"You were dead," Harry pointed out.

Sirius walked over to Harry with a small smile. "I am sort of dead, Harry. I have been sent back to help you find Hermione and Lily," Sirius explained.

"Have you seen, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded and saw the hope in his eyes. "Your wife and daughter are just fine, Harry. However, it was hard for me to get out of there without being seen. We have to think up a plan to get Hermione and Lily out there without being seen by the Death Eaters," Sirius explained.

"The worse part is that Voldemort freed my father from Azkaban. We're going to have to distract him more than the other Death Eaters. I have met them when I was in school, horrible people. My father wished for me to turn into them. I know every secret of the Death Eaters and how we can distract my father and the others," Draco explained.

Harry and Ron stared at Draco with disbelieving looks. Draco sighed and rolled his sleeve up to show them his arm. "See, I'm not a Death Eater, now do you believe that I'm not part of Voldemort's group?" Draco demanded. Ron believed him, but Harry was still skeptical about him. However, Draco did know the secrets of the Death Eaters. "I want to save Hermione and Lily just as much as you do. Not only that, I want to find out how I can save my wife," he added. Harry nodded and then they sat down and began to plan everything out.


	5. The Rescue Attempt

Chapter 5: The Rescue Attempt

Hermione was still trapped in the room and Voldemort dropped in on her from time to time. She then knew what he was up to every time he came to visit her. He still wanted her to help him rule the wizard and Muggle world. Hermione was taking care of Lily once again when Voldemort entered the room once again. Hermione sighed as she felt his presence behind her. "I have told you before, Voldemort, I will never join you. I would rather die than join you," she answered before he could ask. Voldemort sat across from her with his hood still over his face like it always was.

"You were always a stubborn girl, Mrs. Potter," he commented.

"No, I'm doing what is best for my child and that is protecting her from you," she snapped.

Voldemort pushed her insult away as if it were dust. "We could be friends, Mrs. Potter," he mentioned.

"I would never be a friend to the enemy of both worlds and to my husband."

"It would have you better off than killed."  
"I would rather be killed."

"And why is that?"

"You are my enemy and you always will be my enemy. The enemy that killed so many people just to kill a single child and that just happened to be my husband. You left my husband with a scar and you left him orphaned and alone."

"I wouldn't be speaking. Your parents are Muggles."

"Harry's grandparents on his mother's side were Muggles."

"Look what happened to her."

"She died protecting Harry just like how I am trying to protect Lily."

Lily began to whimper in her sleep and Hermione began to quiet her down. "If you want what's best for Lily, you would join me," Voldemort insisted. Hermione shook her head and looked into the fire.

"My daughter will live a happy and normal life without you in it," she protested.

Voldemort stood up and left Hermione and Lily alone. Hermione only let a single tear fall from her eye and nothing more.

Harry and his friends arrived at Voldemort's mansion to see it heavily guarded by Death Eaters. Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'll distract Lucius while you find a way to distract the rest of them," Sirius explained. They nodded and watched as Sirius turned into his dog form and ran off towards where Lucius Malfoy stood.

Sirius came up to the evil wizard and growled. Lucius looked down and pulled out his wand. "I'll finish you off, little dog," he snapped. Sirius jumped and pranced as Lucius shot at him. He sat in front of him wagging his tail while barking. "Dumb mutt," he hissed. Sirius barked and ran in a circle around Lucius. Draco then called upon a spell that tied his father up. He stood in front of his father once it was finished. "Well, well, if it isn't my traitor son," Malfoy spat. Draco glared at his father and pointed his wand at him.

"Tell me how to lift the spell from my wife?" Draco demanded.

"If you're talking about the Weasely girl, you may just forget about it," Lucius answered.

Draco turned to see his wife's brother and friend hurry inside while he had his father cornered. "Tell me how to lift the spell," he ordered.

As Harry and Ron hurried down the hall, they saw two halls. Ron smiled at Harry before turning into a rat. Harry chuckled and shook his head. He remembered that he and Ron were both Animagus. As Ron scurried off down one hall, Harry closed his eyes and he began to change. He then spread his wings and flew off down the other hall. Harry Potter had turned himself into an eagle.

Hermione was half asleep when she heard something pecking at her door. She got up and opened the door. An eagle flew into her room and gracefully landed on the floor. Hermione was confused until the large bird's wings wrapped around itself and began to change into a human. Harry removed his robes from his face and smiled. Hermione gasped and ran over to him. Harry gladly took Hermione into his arms and held her tight. "I knew you would come, I just knew it," she murmured. Harry smiled and looked into her eyes.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head and then realization hit her. "Harry, you have to hide," she murmured.

"Why?" He asked.

Hermione held onto his hands in fear. "Harry, Voldemort is after you. We're the bait, you're the prey," she whispered. Harry's eyes widened and not even two minutes after Hermione said those words, the door opened and Voldemort stood there with Sirius, Draco, and Ron.

"Well, look what I have caught in my little trap," Voldemort cackled.

AN: End of chapter 5. Review please, I would really like it if you review.


	6. Fighting a Long Time Enemy

Chapter 6: Fighting a Long Time Enemy

Harry had Hermione stand behind him while Voldemort came into the room. "Harry Potter, we meet once again," he cackled. Hermione stood in front of him in anger.

"Leave my family alone, Voldemort, or should I say, Tom," she snapped.

Voldemort walked over and backhanded her. "Do not repeat that name in my presence," he hissed. Harry knelt down and helped Hermione off the floor. "Tie their friends up, have Mr. and Mrs. Potter follow me," he informed. Harry had an arm around Hermione and watched as their friends have been tied.

"Ron, could you take care of Lily for me?" Harry asked.

"Sure mate, Lavender and I will watch her," Ron replied.

Voldemort then led Harry and Hermione out of the room.

As they were led out of the mansion, Harry held onto Hermione's hand when he slipped something into her hand. Hermione opened her hand when Harry was thrown in front of Voldemort. "Well, at last a fitting end for Harry Potter," Voldemort sneered. Hermione read the note that Harry had left in her hand. The only thing that was put in the note was two symbols: an owl and an eagle. She looked up and knew what she had to do. She pulled her cloak over her and her cloak shrank down and when one of the Death Eaters lifted the cloak up, a white owl stood in her place. Harry pulled his robes over him and he turned into an eagle again. "GET AFTER THEM YOU FOOLS! BRING THEM BACK HERE NOW!" Voldemort roared. While Harry and Hermione flew off towards the mansion, the Death Eaters were chasing after them.

Once they came back to the mansion, they flew towards the room where all their friends were tied and turned back into their original forms. They untied everyone before hurrying over to Lily's crib. Harry picked her up and nodded to them. "Let's go," he urged. They hurried out of the mansion.

Once they came to their brooms, Harry got onto his _Firebolt _with Lily still in his arms. Hermione climbed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. They saw Voldemort hurrying over to where they took off and pointed his wand at them. "GO, GO NOW!" Harry yelled. Before they could get far, Harry's broom was hit and they fell. Lily began to wail but thankfully Harry had landed on his back so Lily wouldn't get hurt. He got up and helped Hermione up. "Take Lily and go with Ron. You would be able to tell if I made it or not," he murmured.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Hermione objected.

Harry ran into the forest with Hermione and Lily behind him.

Once they reached into a dark place in the forest, Ron was still with them and Harry stopped. He looked at Hermione and grasped her shoulders. "Hermione, you have to leave," he urged.

"No, I'm not leaving you here to die," she interjected.

"Hermione, listen to me, if Voldemort does kill me, he will kill you straightaway with Lily. Do you want him to kill our baby too?" He asked.

"No, but Harry..."

"No buts, you're leaving to go to safety Hermione, do this for me, please."

Hermione put her hand on the back of Harry's head and pulled him into a kiss. "Hermione we have to go," Ron urged.

"POTTER, WHERE ARE YOU!?" Voldemort roared.

Harry pulled out of the kiss and nodded to Ron. Ron swooped down and grabbed Hermione around the waist. Before she was far off the ground, she pulled him into another kiss. "I love you, Harry Potter," she whispered. Harry placed a hand on her face and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too, Hermione Potter," he whispered back.

He then placed a kiss on the top of Lily's head and watched as Ron flew off with the rest of his friends with his wife and daughter. He wiped a tear away and turned into an eagle again before Voldemort found him. "Show yourself, Harry Potter. We can settle this out wizard to wizard," Voldemort stated. Harry swooped down at Voldemort's head while screeching. Voldemort hissed and shot at him. When Harry landed in another tree, he turned back into his original form.

"Leave my family out of this, Voldemort. This was always between you and me. Hermione and Lily have nothing to do with this," Harry snapped.

"On the contrary, Mr. Potter, your wife and daughter have a big part in this."

"What do you want with them?"

"I just want your wife, Potter."

"You can't have her. Hermione isn't the only thing you have been after during the past twenty-one years."

"You're right, Potter, I have been after you the most. Once I kill you, I will be able to make your wife mine."

"You will never have her."

"Come out and we can settle this once and for all."

Not long after Voldemort said those words, Harry jumped from the tree and landed on the evil wizard. Voldemort pushed Harry off him and the auror landed on his back. Voldemort stood up and held his wand out to him. "_CRUCIO_!" Voldemort yelled. The curse just barely missed Harry. "You can't hide forever, Potter," Voldemort sneered. Harry didn't know what to do, he was trapped in the forest with his worse enemy that killed some many people including his parents. "If you don't come out, Harry, I'll kill everyone you know. Your friends and your family. At first I'll have your friends killed first then I'll make you watch your wife and daughter die a slow and painful death. Then I'll kill you," he cackled. Harry shook his head and then he felt the curse hit him. He fell to the ground and the last thing he remembered was seeing Voldemort holding his wand above him. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" He yelled.

AN: Will Voldemort succeed this time of killing Harry Potter? Or will he make it out in a very narrow escape? The next chapter will be up soon.


	7. Danger is Coming

Chapter 7: Danger is Comings

_Harry opened his eyes and saw himself standing out in the middle of a field. He walked through the tall flowers that were growing when he found Hermione sitting on a blanket with a smile on her face. "Hermione?" He asked. Hermione didn't answer, he knew she couldn't hear him when she didn't answer. Just then, he heard a little giggle. He looked up and saw a little girl maybe at the age of four running over to Hermione._

"Mommy, look what I have for you," she giggled.

The little girl had shoulder-length brown curly hair, green eyes, she was wearing white shoes, a baby blue dress, and around her neck was a locket.

The little girl giggled and held up a flower. "It's beautiful, Lily!" Hermione gasped. Lily kissed her mother's cheek and placed her head on her shoulder.

"I love you mommy," she sighed.  
"I love you too, Lily," Hermione answered.

"Hermione, Lily," a voice called.

They looked up and Harry was looking at himself. "DADDY, DADDY!" Lily exclaimed. Harry watched as he picked Lily up with a smile. However, he felt that someone was calling him.

"Harry, Harry! Harry, HARRY!" Hermione called.

Harry opened his eyes to see his wife looking down at him. "Oh thank God," Hermione sighed. Harry was looking at his friends and realized that he was at St. Mungo's Hospital.

"Hermione, what happened?" He asked.

"Voldemort almost killed you. However, Sirius was the only one that stayed behind and was able to block it for you," Hermione explained.

"But, he would be dead," Harry pointed out.

"I was killed...again. However, I was given another chance to live, because I had risked my life to save the life of another," Sirius explained.

Harry smiled and then he placed his hands on Hermione's face. "Hermione," he sighed. Hermione smiled and placed her hands over his.

"I'm here, Harry," she answered.

Just then, Draco came in and Harry knew that he was visiting Ginny. "How's Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She's still under," Draco answered. 

Harry sat up with Sirius' help and looked at the faces of his friends. "What happened to Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"He's still on the loose. He ran after Sirius tried to kill him when he came back," Hermione answered.

Harry thanked Sirius and sighed. "Sorry that we couldn't get the counter curse to get Ginny out of the coma," Harry grieved.

"When I find my father I'll get that counter curse even if it means that I'd have to kill him," Draco answered.

Harry held onto his wife's hand when he realized that he had to see Lily. "Where's Lily?" He asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Hermione laughed.

She got up and took Lily from Lavender's arms. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Harry took Lily into his arms and smiled as he looked at his daughter. He then remembered the locket that he was meaning to give her. He reached into his robes that were hanging on a chair near his bed. He pulled the locket out of his pocket. "Here you are, Lily. This belonged to my mum," he murmured.

"How did you get this?" Sirius asked as he recognized the locket.

"Dumbledore gave it to me before I left Hogwarts," Harry replied.

On the locket had the letters: _L P_ written on it. "Lily Potter," Hermione murmured. Harry nodded with a smile and opened the locket. One side had a picture of Lily, James, and Harry. On the other side was a picture of Harry, Hermione, and Lily. Each picture had one thing in common, each picture was showing them in the hospital holding their child. Hermione smiled and then looked up to see a doctor entering the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, your wife woke up," she announced.

Even though Harry was sore, he got out of bed and followed his friends towards Ginny's room.

Ginny was sitting up in bed with a smile. Draco hurried over and held onto Ginny's hand. "Gin, are you feeling all right?" He asked. Ginny nodded and hugged Draco. Harry smiled and leaned against Hermione for support. Ginny smiled at her friends and her brother. When Draco let her go, she gladly hugged Ron.

"Thank God you're all right," Ron sighed.

Ginny sighed to feel that her brother still loved her even though she married Draco. "I may be mad at you for marrying a Malfoy, I might pick on you and everything, but you're still my little sister, Ginny, and I love you," Ron whispered. Harry could see that Ron was trying to say he was sorry in his own words and he knew that Ginny understood. She then looked at Draco. "Where's Danielle?" She asked.

"She's with your mum," Draco replied.

Ginny looked at Harry to see that he was sore as well. "Harry, what happened to you?" She asked.

"Oh, same story, fighting Voldemort almost getting killed," Harry replied.

"Did you defeat him this time?" Ginny asked.

"Not this time. Sirius had to help me."

Ginny looked at Draco to see that he was afraid for her and their daughter. "We're all going into hiding so Voldemort won't be able to repeat these actions," Hermione explained.

"Will we be able to see each other again?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed and then he looked at Hermione. "Until Voldemort is destroyed, it may be a long time until the next time we next meet," Harry explained.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

When the time came for all friends to be separated, Harry walked over to Ron and hugged him tight. Hermione hugged Lavender before they looked at their son, Richard, one last time. "Goodbye, Ron," Harry hesitated.

"Goodbye, Harry," Ron repeated.

"Take care of yourself, Ron," Hermione cautioned.

"I will."

Hermione hugged Ron before they watched them leave. When the time came for Draco and Ginny to leave, Harry and Draco shook hands while Ginny and Hermione embraced each other. "Don't worry, we'll be together again someday," Harry informed.

"Someday...that seems like forever," Ginny murmured.

Draco wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders before letting Harry and Hermione say goodbye to Danielle. Hermione sighed sadly and watched as they left too. Harry held Hermione close and sighed. "We'll see them again," he assured.

"It'll be years until the next time we see them," she mumbled.

Harry kissed the side of her head before leading his wife back inside.

AN: I know this part was short, that's because this is going to be a series. This was the first part. The next part will be awhile. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
